During certain surgical procedure, such as catheter-based treatments, a physician's surgical tools can sometimes dislodge embolic particles. These embolic particles typically include thrombus, atheroma, and lipids, which, once dislodged, can cause blockages in downstream vessels. Hence, these embolic particles can result in serious surgical complications, such as stroke or even death.
One method for reducing the risk of these complications is to deploy an embolic filter downstream of a surgical treatment site, thereby catching any particles that may become dislodged. Once caught, the filter must be carefully closed and withdrawn from the patient, such that the captured particles do not spill out.